


Short Story Prompts, Blurbs and Ficlets

by SorenMarie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Supernatural, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: This is a collection of stories that aren't long enough to be drabbles but I still wanted to post them.  It's a mixture of different fandoms with these.





	1. “Stop filming me, moron!”

You took your job seriously, so when the King of Hell asked you for a favor, you jumped on it immediately.  You were tucked away in the corner of some dive bar.  That’s where you found him.  You heard whispers of what the Winchester’s were capable of but you had never met them personally.  This would actually be your first visit up above.  Crowley knew who your father was and he knew your potential - so he was watching over you while you worked.   **  
**

So here you were - watching the older Winchester flirt with the bartender and the other?   You had no idea.  You had your phone propped up on the table with the camera rolling, when you saw him sauntering towards you.  His green eyes met yours and for a moment you were stunned.

“You know sweetheart, you do know that if you want your mark not to notice that you’re anywhere near them, you’re supposed to be discrete right?”  

You sputtered as held your phone up and gave you a grin.  “This is for Crowley right?”  He watched as you nodded and held one finger up.  “Boris, I’ll tell you like I just told your girl - she shouldn’t be so obvious.   **Now stop filming me, moron!** ”   

“Hey Winchester?”

“What now…?”

“I’m sure daddy will want to know how his favorite pupil is doing.”

“Daddy?  Who the fuck do you mean?  Surely not Crowley…”  You snatched your phone from his hands and got as close to him as you possibly could.  

“Alastair sends his regards.”  You snapped out of the bar and left Dean confused.  


	2. “Don’t judge me, but I may have murdered someone.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulless! Sam x Reader   
> Warnings - Warnings - Attempted sexual assault, violence.

You warned him repeatedly that if he didn’t get his grubby hands off you, you wouldn’t be responsible for what happened next.  He followed you out of the bar and into the alley where - he tried once again.  You tried to dodge in time but this sick bastard ripped your shirt, displaying your barely covered chest to him.  

“You know what you sick fuck? I warned you.”  You growled as you felt you claws growing out and when you swiped at him, he tried to run.  “Oh no sweetpea.”  You maliciously grinned at his retreating figure.  “We’re just getting started!”

–

Sam was getting worried about you.  There were only so many excuses he could give Dean before he gave up on asking about you.  He walked out first, wanting some fresh air.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw you and ran to where you were.

**“So don’t judge me, but I may have murdered someone.”**

“Y/N! What the hell.  You were supposed to keep it under control.”

“Sam look at me, I mean really take a look at me.  That bastard tried -”

“I’m sorry Y/N, that’s no excuse.”  You coughed up some blood and watched him grin.  “You know in this world it’s kill or be killed.  Shame about Dean though, now he’ll know exactly what you are - a monster.”  He watched as the light faded from your eyes and walked away without a.word.  


	3. His Happiness

Athos found you in your room asleep with a book clutched in your hands.  He shook his head and laughed quietly to himself.  It figures that this is how you would pass out.  Taking the book from your hands and placing it aside, he placed one of his hands on your growing stomach.  Athos felt like he had a chance this time for true happiness this time.  After everything that happened with Milady De Winter, he deserved it.  


	4. His Smile

King Louie was always someone you admired even if his behavior was questionable sometimes.  It always brought you great joy whenever he smiled.  That smile, was like sunshine personified.  You admired him, maybe even loved him but he had a wife and child - and you were not looking to become the king’s mistress.  Like anyone other citizen of France, you would love the king from a far.  


	5. Chubby Bunny

“Why did you want this to happen again?” Cas asked as the two brothers were shoving marshmallows in their mouths.  You shrugged as you popped one in your mouth to eat.  

“I thought it would be funny.”  You couldn’t contain your laughter anymore as Dean repeated the words ‘Chubby Bunny’ before shoving another marshmallow in his mouth.  


	6. Dead Like Me

“At least I was taken out by something going wrong in my body.  I was watching this show before I passed away where someone was killed by a toilet falling out of the sky.  Another was strangled to death by a pair of leg warmers.”  

“Dead Like Me, correct?”

“I never knew Death watched television.”


	7. Posing as a pizza man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not like that sheesh

“You’re not going to pose as another pizza delivery person to get information again, are you?”  You asked as your grip on his hand tightened and your eyes met.  The corner of his mouth twitched as he tried to hold back a laugh.    

“I assure you, I will be safe.”  You felt him kiss your forehead and when he disappeared, you sighed.  

“Please come back in one piece, and don’t get shot.”


	8. Down at Fraggle Rock

“Dean?”  
“Yeah Sam?”  
“Is that trash heap.. singing?”  
“You should show Lady Marjory some respect.”  
“She has a name?”  
“That trash heap is female?”    


	9. Let me make you breakfast

“I don’t see how Jane can eat these all the time.” You mutter to yourself as you finish off your plate of frozen waffles. “I can’t say much though, I used eat these when I was younger too..”

“No one said you had to eat those. I mean, I could always make you waffles if you wanted.”


	10. I get it now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porthos reaches an understanding about something

“I get it now." 

"What are you babbling about?" 

"When you told me that violence in a woman was something you liked. I understand.”


	11. When I Look At You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was always Jo’s type but she could never work up the courage to ask him for what she really wanted - him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: DeanJo (Kink Bingo)

“If your mom ever found out what we were doing, she’d kill me.”  Jo stopped moving her hips, and Dean whined.  

“Really Dean?  I didn’t come here tonight to talk about my mom.”  She sighed.  Jo had wanted this for so long, and now that it finally happened - she felt Dean change the angle of his thrust, and she was seeing stars.  “Yes!”

“Lesson learned, now how much do you want me come inside of you?”

“Give me all you got Winchester.”  


	12. Come here, little one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re on your best behavior for your daddy and it’s a surprise when he comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be read as either a John/Reader or Jeffrey/Reader. Square Filled: Daddy Kink

You were trying your hardest to be a good girl while he was gone.  He kept in touch with texts and Skype calls, and every night you gave him a report on how you were doing.  Your bigger side knew so she sat out a thing of juice, a snack and your favorite coloring book.  You felt your self slipping the next day, so you went into the room he had put together for you.  You were watching an episode of Steven Universe when the front door opened.  You heard footsteps coming from down the hall, and you paused when you saw him standing in the door way.  “Daddy!”  He opened his arms wide with a smile and that’s when you ran to him.  “Come here, little one. Daddy’s home” 


End file.
